


近邻

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 梗：醉酒没带钥匙翻窗误入邻居家。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Modern Marauders





	近邻

住二楼就是有这种风险。

斯内普加完本周最后一天班，好歹赶上了末班车。他打开家门，只觉寒风铺面，空气中还弥漫着酒精经人体处理后被呼出时的臭味。屋主定睛一看，沙发上多了一具正尽情打鼾的人体，阳台推拉窗半开，月牙锁掉在地上，明显是被人暴力开窗时扯掉了。

他自己是不会买酒的，所以要么是贼，要么是傻逼，要么是个傻逼喝高了跑来当贼。斯内普判断了一下状况，认为危险性不大，不过保险起见，他留着门方便逃跑，将手提箱搁在鞋架边，拿起扫帚。

走近几步，斯内普认出了沙发上四仰八叉鼾声如雷的家伙：他那骑着吵死人的摩托招人烦的英俊邻居西里斯·布莱克。

这下他有底了，用扫帚把猛戳那货的肋骨。布莱克抽搐一下，呻吟着翻了个身，鼾声只断了一分钟。

醉得够死的，亏他还有力气爬窗。斯内普翻翻眼睛，又敲了布莱克的头几下，那家伙嘟嘟囔囔地想抓住扫帚棍，未遂后两手乱摸，拖过斯内普最喜欢的那个软垫压在头上，还冲着它打了个酒嗝，斯内普顿时感到额角青筋隐隐跳动。

往布莱克头上泼水也是他的沙发遭殃，算了，跟醉鬼较劲没意思。斯内普拿出手机给202叫了个开锁师傅，为此他不得不自称是布莱克的朋友，并收拾阳台的狼藉，好让开锁师傅进门看沙发上那具傻逼。布莱克的锁就跟他这个人一样随便，大概二十秒就被解决了，斯内普结账送走师傅，抓着布莱克的两只脚把他拽下沙发，拖行至202的客厅。

布莱克的公寓内部结构跟他的差不多，从陈设来看，这里像同时住了邋遢的富家公子和整洁的流浪汉，与主人上半身定制西装衬衫搭下半身廉价牛仔裤的作风完全吻合。个人风格鲜明的混乱与激情扑面而来，斯内普环顾四周，心想反正沙发不远，他就当回好人吧。

事实证明做人还是要始终如一。斯内普放开布莱克的脚，上前几步蹲下身将对方一条胳膊绕过自己肩膀，还没站起来，布莱克就又打了个嗝，接着张嘴哇地吐了。斯内普左半边身子从胸到鞋，整体不幸遇难。

……妈的！！！！！！！

布莱克重回人世的晚餐散发出浓郁的气味，斯内普连深呼吸压火都做不到，他甩手把布莱克丢到一边，自觉没直接给人扔进呕吐物里实在仁至义尽。就这么回家他恐怕还得拖地，斯内普脱掉衣服和鞋，报复性地卷成一堆丢在布莱克的餐桌上，然后征用202的水龙头快速冲洗了一下，翻出条标签还没拆的新毛巾擦干。

完事见布莱克仍躺在原地，斯内普想了想，过去试试对方体温和呼吸。确认没什么大碍，他把人翻成侧卧，布莱克呛死在呕吐物里可就没人赔他的锁和衣服了。

确认四下无人，他尽可能关好了布莱克的门，只穿内裤溜回家。斯内普先开窗通风散味儿，又洗了两遍澡，咬牙清理被布莱克糟蹋过的沙发，洗掉毯子上两个完整的大鞋印。完事都快凌晨两点了，斯内普又累又恼火，龙飞凤舞地列了张600英镑的账单贴在布莱克大门上，措辞毫不委婉地警告对门杂种再来一次直接揍烂他那张该死的肥脸然后叫警察。

幸而第二天是周末，斯内普早上睡到自然醒，伸了个懒腰，记起昨晚的事和自己最后一怒之下留的字条。平心而论他认为布莱克活该，但如果昨晚那家伙是借酒浇愁才喝得一塌糊涂，确实没必要多此一举又刺激那小混混，布莱克肯赔就够了。于是他换好衣服，拎着垃圾袋出门，打算不引人注意地把那张纸从布莱克门上撕下来塞进袋子里。

然而202虚掩的门上贴的已经不再是他的清单了。

【超超超级抱歉：（】肯定是胡乱撕下的半截信笺纸上，难以辨认的醉汉字体写道。【告别单身派对喝多了！参加婚礼中！保证赔给你！！！谢谢送我回家；）；）；）】

布莱克结婚了？斯内普不由皱眉，谁瞎得这么厉害？而且他从没见过那货摩托车后座上坐过什么人，是哪个花痴连对方家都没进过就私定终身了吗？

也罢，不关他的事。

斯内普丢完垃圾，第二次路过那张字条，不由又多看了两眼。因为对方吊儿郎当的态度和那台讨厌的摩托，他一直觉得布莱克是个自私自利、无可救药的纨绔子弟，但回想起来，两人虽为它吵过一架，这阵子布莱克的确很少再在这附近骑它。布莱克昨晚并不是故意闯进他家，斯内普在账单上写的那些话的确有些过分，对方非但没如他所想的被激怒，反而同样留下字条道谢和致歉了。

还有那些愚蠢的颜表情……斯内普撇撇嘴，混得到结婚的人，想必除了一张脸还是能有点儿过人之处。撑着宿醉去婚礼固然精神可嘉，老天保佑布莱克夫人的丈夫将来能靠谱点，不会再在什么重要的日子喝个烂醉又吐邻居一身。

斯内普修好了阳台推拉窗，中午随便凑合一顿，歪在沙发上读几页书、看两眼电视地消磨时间。傍晚他照例是要去慢跑一小时的，刚拉开门，一个纸袋就掉到了地上。斯内普从里边掏出600英镑和两天后去取的干洗票，不由一愣，抬头见202房门紧闭，已经换好了锁。

慢跑归来，斯内普犹豫了一下，想起早上门上贴的字条，过去敲门。应门的是布莱克，穿着晨衣，有点憔悴，头发睡得乱七八糟。他提醒自己心跳加速是非常不恰当的反应，更何况他邻居明显不怎么乐意看见他。

“怎么了？”这人语气自带一股高高在上，斯内普对他的那点改观立刻消了大半，心说果然是不打交道为好，“我还弄坏了你家的什么东西吗？”

“没有。”斯内普回答，“既然你送洗了我的衣服，那么就不用额外赔了，我应该退给你一部分。”

布莱克惊讶地眨眨眼睛，清醒了一点，他拦住斯内普马上要开口做的计算。

“没事儿，就当还你的人情，毕竟你完全可以报警或者把我丢在楼道上的。”

“把你留在你的呕吐物旁边也没有很友好。”斯内普说，布莱克笑了。

“我闯进你家，还吐在你身上，你没揍我我就谢天谢地了。”他走出来了一点，不再暗含敌意地单手把着门，而是用两个指节轻敲门板，半开玩笑地说：“不过看你平时的样子，我还当你是个模范教徒，可真瞧不出你有那样一张嘴。”

斯内普不禁脸有点热，对方下午不但没敲门，纸袋里连张字条也没留，想必对那些无理辱骂也无法完全不介意。

“抱歉写了那些冲动的话。”

“本来也该是我道歉，我出门狂饮还忘带钥匙，给你添了麻烦。”布莱克轻快地说，这样他们之间该算是一笔勾销了，或许还建立起了某种在楼下见面时可以互相打招呼的友好邻居关系。

“新婚快乐。”斯内普告辞前礼节性地说，布莱克却瞪大了灰色的眼。

“什么——哦，我今天参加的是我哥们的婚礼。”男人语气夸张，好像有人觉得他会结婚是件特别荒唐的事，“我的好邻居，我是伴郎，不是新郎！”

斯内普有点愠怒，“那真是老天保佑，不会有一个倒霉的姑娘被迫在上帝的舍下体验你今早是什么味了。”

布莱克大笑起来，像只特别大的狗在吠叫，于是斯内普发现自己也忍不住笑了起来。

“下次出门前记得掏掏口袋，要是你在爬阳台的过程中把腿摔断，我百分之百会报警的。”他说，布莱克摆摆手。

“我有个更简单的主意——你等等。”布莱克转头翻找了一阵，“给，我公寓的备用钥匙。”

斯内普带着不加掩饰的怀疑瞪他，他们什么时候进展到这地步了？

“你看，你像是个好人，既然你在我不省人事的时候没洗劫我的房子，我觉得你平时也不会。”布莱克解释道，一边将那把钥匙挂在食指上晃，“邻居之间就是要互相照应，对吧？我没想拿你的钥匙，不过什么时候你喝醉了来爬我窗户，我保证把沙发留给你。”

“你以为我是你么？”斯内普哼了一声，接过钥匙，感觉这像某种承诺。

“那倒没有，你看起来很聪明。”布莱克说，声线柔和，他随即躲开斯内普的视线。

在对方关上门前，一时冲动，斯内普问：“你吃晚饭了吗？”

答案很明显，布莱克今天最多在婚礼上胡乱吃了点，回来就闷头大睡，这可不是什么健康作息。

“我正打算点外卖，要不然一起吧。”他说，“正好省笔配送费。”

布莱克愉快地同意了，从门口让开。于是他在24小时内第二次进入邻居的房子，并发现对方家里的外卖菜单比自己还要多。

（全文完）


End file.
